1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for wrapping bags in order to wrap comparatively long and narrow items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people buy food stuffs, and the like, at a grocery store, shop or department store, the buyers traditionally puts the items in a bag (for storing) in order to carry them. In this case, many of the shopping bags are comparatively short. Therefore, items, which are long and narrow in shape, for example, French bread, and the like, are not wrapped to carry or are just put in a wrapping bag, or another large bag, without adequate wrapping.
It is not, however, desirable for food hygiene that unwrapped food stuffs are carried in an unwrapped state without using any shopping bags and/or that unwrapped food stuffs are carried together with wrapped items. With regard to this need, an automatic wrapping machine can be considered to wrap food stuffs by means of wrapping bags. However, there are some problems to solve. One of the problems is the complex structure of an automatic machine, as a result of using negative pressure suction as a means for opening the wrapping bags, a number of links and cam mechanism such machines require. In addition, because a vacuum pump or a motor is used in the prior arts, the production cost increases and such a machine cannot be used where the power source is not accessible. Power cords are a hindrance.
In consideration of the aforementioned problems, the present invention is proposed to provide with simple structure storage device to wrap comparatively long and narrow items, such as French bread, in a wrapping bag.